In general, a locking mechanism for a notebook is installed between an upper body and a lower body, which are folded or unfolded, and maintains the state where the upper body and the lower body are folded.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the structure of a conventional locking mechanism for a flat display device. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional locking mechanism includes a hook 31 which is coupled to an inside of a lower body 10 of a notebook, by a hinge h, the hook of bent shape rotatably protrudes toward the surface of the lower body 10, or is recessed into the lower body 10. A first magnet 32 is installed inside the lower body 10 and applies a magnetic force to the hook 31 in a direction in which the hook 31 is inserted into the lower body 10. A locking hole 33 is formed in the upper body 20, into which the hook 31 extends when it protrudes toward the surface of the lower body 10. A second magnet 34 is installed inside the locking hole 33 and applies a magnetic force to the hook 31 in a direction in which the hook 31 extends in the locking hole 33. At this time, the strength of the magnetic force of the second magnet 34 is larger than the strength of the magnetic force of the first magnet 32.
Through the above structure, as illustrated in FIG. 1, in the state where the lower body 10 and the upper body 20 are separated from each other, the hook 31 is rotated around a hinge h by the magnetic force of the first magnet 32 and accordingly, the hook 31 is maintained in the state where the hook 31 is inserted into the lower body 10. However, when the upper body 20 and the lower body 10 are closely adhered to each other and a distance between the second magnet 34 and the hook 31 is short, the hook 31 is rotated by the magnetic force of the second magnet 34 and accordingly, the hook 31 extends into the locking hole 33, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
However, in the above structure, since the hook 31 has a bent shape, when, in the state where the hook 31 extends in the locking hole 33, shock or a large magnetic force from the outside is applied in a reverse rotation direction of the hook 31, the hook 31 is rotated in a reverse direction and is separated from the locking hole 33 and accordingly, the locking state between the lower body 10 and the upper body 20 is released. Furthermore, since the hook 31 has the bent shape, the structure of the conventional locking mechanism is not rigid.
In addition, in order to enable the hook 31 to be smoothly rotated around the hinge h, a space should be provided for rotation of the hook 31, by removing all parts within a rotation radius of the hook 31 from the lower body 10 and the upper body 20. Thus, there are many restrictions that the space for rotation of the hook 31 should be provided when the lower body 10 and the upper body 20 are designed. Furthermore, since all parts within the rotation radius of the hook 31 should be removed, there is the possibility of the occurrence of defects caused by foreign substances.
In addition, the hook 31 is not rotated in any direction at a place in which the magnetic force of the first magnet 32 and the magnetic force of the second magnet 34 which are applied to the hook 31 are neutralized, and a locking operation is not performed.